El regreso de los Tamers
by Escritor Fantasma
Summary: Tres meses han transcurrido desde la última batalla de los niños elegidos, y a partir de aquél suceso nada en sus vidas volvió a ser igual. Ahora que ha transcurrido el tiempo, sus lazos de unión los llaman para vivir una aventura diferente...
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers Fanfic

Domingo 26 de julio de 2009

Por: **Escritor Fantasma**

Una de mis series favoritas es sin duda la tercera saga de Digimon. Así que en homenaje a este memorable anime y a sus principales protagonistas escribo este relato. No importa su extensión, sino el mensaje emitido.

Digimon Tamers y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Chiaki J. Konaka. Yo sólo me tomé la libertad de crear esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**"El regreso de los Tamers"**

**Capítulo uno: Planeando la reunión del reencuentro**

Han transcurrido tres meses desde la batalla contra el D-Reaper, suceso que cambió las vidas de los niños elegidos por el poder del digimundo. Desde entonces ellos aprendieron a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, más madura y realista, pero sin dejar su ingenuidad y alegría, y que a pesar del inevitable paso del tiempo siempre formaría parte de ellos.

A medio semestre para concluir la primaria y empezar la aventura de convertirse en adolescentes, los cuatro niños elegidos aún extrañaban a sus pares digitales. Su ausencia, aunque no repentina pero igual de dolorosa, les hacía sentir nostalgia de los días de gloria, los muchos momentos juntos y las aventuras inimaginables por las que cualquier niño daría hasta lo imposible por vivir; y tristeza porque, más que compañeros de batalla eran sus mejores amigos. Pero a la par de estos sentimientos, en sus espíritus anidaba la esperanza de un reencuentro, posibilidad que les confortaba y alegraba.

De diferentes maneras cada uno de ellos continuó con sus vidas. Ryo Akiyama, el mayor de los cuatro elegidos, ausente e independiente por mucho tiempo del mundo humano, fue quien más dificultades tuvo para adaptarse; Henry Wong, quien a sus escasos 13 años ya poseía grandes habilidades en las artes marciales gracias a su paciencia y práctica; Rika Makino, la reina Digimon, próxima a convertirse en una adolescente, a raíz de los sucesos anteriores mejoró la relación con su madre y estrechó aún más su relación con su abuela; y finalmente, el líder carismático y natural de los Tamers, Takato Matsuki, seguía siendo el mismo chico ingenuo y soñador, aunque menos llorón, pero mucho más asertivo. De todos sus amigos, en mayor grado, tenía mayores esperanzas de un reencuentro con sus pares digitales. Y de todos sus amigos, parecía intuir lo especial de la unión entre el tamer y el Digimon.

Debido a la cercanía de los exámenes previos a las vacaciones de primavera, Takato estaba muy tensionado:

_-Estas pruebas son las más complicadas, tengo que esforzarme por acreditarlas para no tener problemas al final del año escolar _–dijo con preocupación-

_-Tranquilízate Takato. Verás que estudiando lo suficiente y no presionarte en exceso, saldrá todo bien _–aseguró su mejor amigo-

_-A veces pienso que pelear una segunda vez contra el D-Reaper sería menos complicado que estos exámenes _–rió su ocurrencia, Henry sólo asintió-_, ¡pero vamos, no puedo tener miedo de esto!_

_-Hemos enfrentado situaciones más difíciles, en algunas arriesgamos nuestras vidas sin dudarlo, y sin embargo salimos adelante. Estos exámenes no son nada, Takato._

_-Tienes razón. ¡Somos los elegidos y si queremos podemos obrar verdaderos milagros! Gracias Henry, me siento mucho mejor._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo tienes que darte cuenta y no exagerar la situación. _

Por algunos instantes, de camino a casa, Takato meditó sobre la actitud de Henry. Siempre le pareció más maduro que el resto de los niños, siempre centrado en su objetivo; honesto y confiable. Virtudes realmente admirables, un amigo verdaderamente admirable. Se sentía orgulloso de ser su amigo.

Henry también pensaba a la par de su soñador amigo, a quien admiraba por su alegría, honestidad y sensibilidad, y ese carisma singular que lo convertía en un verdadero líder y en una gran persona. Por nada del mundo cambiaría lo vivido a lado de su mejor amigo, que aunque creciera tendría esa chispa de inocencia a la par de su gran valor.

Mientras caminaban escucharon unos pasos apresurados dirigirse hacia ellos. Se giraron para descubrir al sujeto:

_-¡Henry! ¡Takato! _–Saludando a escasa distancia-

_-¡Hola Ryo! Cuánto tiempo sin verte _–dijo entusiasmado Takato-

-_ Ryo, esto es una verdadera sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_-preguntó Henry con cierto sarcasmo-

_-Sí, lo sé _–disculpándose-_ Tres meses sin comunicación es mucho tiempo. Sigamos caminando y así les platico._

Ahora, el tamer legendario vestía el uniforme azul marino de la secundaria y cursaba de nuevo el primer año. Reconoció que lo complicado no fue volver a vivir en el mundo humano, sino su muy desarrollado sentido de la independencia que frecuentemente entraba en conflicto con las reglas y deberes familiares. Por aquellas experiencias había madurando mucho antes que cualquier otro niño, y adaptar su estilo de vida y repetir aquella etapa de estudiante le parecía muy difícil.

_-Aunque lo agradable es que poco a poco se está cerrando la distancia entre mis padres y yo. Ustedes algún día vivirán esto que les digo y lo comprenderán _–aseguró el tamer de profundos ojos azules- _Pero dejemos ese asunto de lado, ¿cómo han estado, chicos?_

_-Muy bien, aunque tendremos exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones y me preocupan un poco, aunque ahora sé que puedo acreditarlos si me esfuerzo lo suficiente _–dijo con determinación el castaño-

_-Así se habla, Takato. Un examen es sólo una simple prueba comparado con todo lo que vivimos. Recuerden esto, aunque no sea necesario: __**Si tenemos fe en nosotros mismos y en nuestros sueños, podremos lograr lo que nos propongamos y triunfaremos**_–aseguró con entusiasmo Ryo- _Y no dije esto sólo para motivarte, lo digo porque yo mismo lo llevo a práctica, aunque no sea sencillo, pero la perseverancia es la clave._

Los dos menores escucharon atentos las palabras de su predecesor, a quien admiraban y reconocían como el mejor. Ryo, a su vez, sentía un profundo respeto por ellos, sus valientes amigos.

_-¿Y qué ha sido de Rika?_-al mencionarla, el ojiazul se sonrojó-

_-Con frecuencia la vemos. Sigue siendo seria, pero es menos distante y mucho más amable, todo gracias a su nueva mejor amiga _–informó Henry-

_-Si alguien puede acercarse a Rika sin miedo a recibir un golpe es Juri _–dijo riendo Takato-

_-La señorita Kato, ¿ella cómo está? _–Preguntó con amabilidad Ryo-

_-Mucho mejor. Aún le duele recordar a Leomon, pero lo positivo es que ella y su padre han mejorado su relación y han superado los problemas de su pasado _–reveló Takato con un brillo especial en su mirada-

_-En pocas palabras, ahora realmente es feliz _–expresó Akiyama-

Takato asintió. Henry y Ryo sabían desde hace tiempo del sentimiento especial de su amigo por Juri, pero prudentemente guardaron silencio al respecto. Dejarían ese asunto al tiempo.

_-Chicos, ha pasado tanto tiempo y he estado muy ocupado, pero ahora quiero relajarme. Debemos reunirnos para recordar viejos tiempos y disfrutar de los nuevos _–sugirió Ryo-

_-No es mala idea, Ryo. Aprovechemos que es fin de semana y aún tenemos tiempo suficiente para estudiar. Podríamos reunirnos hoy en la tarde _–propuso Henry-

_-Por mi está bien. Hace tiempo que quiero volver a verlos. Qué malo que Herokazu y Kenta se hayan mudado a Osaka, pero en vacaciones haremos lo posible por traerlos. ¡Por ahora, es tiempo de que los cuatro Tamers elegidos se reúnan de nuevo!_ –Dijo con gran entusiasmo su líder natural- _En cuanto llegue a casa le llamaré a Juri para informarle de nuestros planes._

_-Está bien, pero primero debemos escoger el punto de reunión _–dijo Henry con su sentido natural de la organización-

_-Por eso no te preocupes. Podemos hacer la reunión en mi departamento. Es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros _–propuso Ryo-

_-¿Pero no se molestarán tus padres?_-inquirió el pragmático Wong-

_-No están en la ciudad, llegarán hasta el lunes en la tarde. Así que tengo el departamento para mí solo, jeje _–aseguró divertido y malicioso el preadolescente- _Si así lo quieren, pueden quedarse a dormir y al día siguiente se van, no tendrían así prisa por llegar a sus casas a una hora tan tarde y no preocuparían a sus padres._

_-Tú idea es muy buena, sólo hay que convencer a nuestras familias para que nos den el permiso de quedarnos en tu casa _–dijo con cierta duda el castaño-

_-Ten por seguro que les darán que sí. Ya nos conocemos y ellos confían en nosotros, además, no haremos ninguna locura, sólo pasaremos una velada y ellos podrán supervisarnos si así lo quieren _–les aseguró el tamer legendario-

_-Por mi no hay inconveniente _–afirmó Henry- _No dudo que mi padre me dé el permiso. _

_-Hablaré con mis padres y los convenceré. Y entonces llamaré a Juri para que le informe a Rika sobre la reunión y nos veamos en el departamento de Ryo _–expresó con renovada seguridad Takato- _Me encargaré de llevar suficiente pan para después de la cena, jeje._

_-Sí, hace tiempo que quiero volver a probar el pan de la familia Matsuki _–dijo Ryo con una divertida sonrisa- _Por la comida no se preocupen, compraremos unas pizzas y refrescos tengo suficientes._

_-Yo llevaré películas de acción y terror para ver durante la velada. Nunca pueden faltar, y si les gusta la idea, podemos hacer karaoke _–propuso Henry-

_-OK, hasta ahora tenemos casi todo planeado y cubierto. Sólo faltan las chicas, pero Takato se encargará de informarles y ellas sabrán ponerse de acuerdo. Bien, será mejor que me vaya para ordenar el departamento que está algo de cabeza _–reveló muy poco apenado, los demás chicos asintieron- _¡Los espero esta noche! _

_-¡Hasta esta noche! _–Dijo Takato- _Creo que nosotros también debemos apresurarnos a llegar a nuestras casas, Henry. _

_-Si, es cierto. Entonces nos vemos esta noche _–aseguró Henry antes de tomar el rumbo de su departamento-

_-¡Nos veremos entonces! _–Dijo Takato corriendo las escasas calles que le separaban de su hogar-

Al cruzar el umbral de su hogar, presintió que esta noche sería una de las mejores de su vida, pues estaría en compañía de sus amigos, así que haría todo lo posible por convencer a sus padres. Y si el destino estaba de su lado, por fin haría lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Continuará…

Notas finales: Bien. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre la serie Digimon Tamers, mi favorita de todas las sagas de Digimon. Después de mucho tiempo logré escribir el primer capítulo, porque durante mucho tiempo estuve con moderados bloqueos y también desarrollando mí proyecto original. No tengo previsto hacer este relato muy extenso en cuanto a cantidad de capítulos, es por eso que estos son largos, pero con seguridad para todos aquellos que amen la lectura les parecerán breves.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tome para escribir el siguiente capítulo, tampoco puedo prometer que será en breve. Así que de antemano gracias por su comprensión, paciencia y recibimiento.

Recuerden: todas sus críticas **constructivas** y aportaciones serán bien recibidas. Hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo fans de Digimon Tamers. Después de un periodo considerable de tiempo estoy de regreso con el segundo capítulo de este relato. Gracias por su paciencia y recibimiento. Sé que mi estilo de redactar historias puede ser denso y muy descriptivo, pero no puedo conformarme con pocas palabras al momento de contar una historia. Recuerden que los pequeños detalles siempre determinan la trama.

Aclaración: Digimon Tamers es propiedad intelectual de Chiaki J. Konaka. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Capítulo dos: Las primeras citas de los Tamers**

_-¡Ya llegué! _–Dijo el pequeño castaño a modo de saludo-

_-Tardaste un poco más de lo habitual, Takato _–respondió su madre-

_-Tranquilízate cariño, seguramente se encontró con Juri, platicaron y perdieron la noción del tiempo _–respondió a modo de paternal broma el señor Matsuki desde la cocina-

Takato se sorprendió y sonrojó con la sola mención. De inmediato aclaró:

_­-¡No fue así! Venía con Henry y nos encontramos con Ryo, y sí, estuvimos platicando y se nos hizo tarde. _

_-Hace tiempo que no sales con tus amigos, Takato _–agregó la perceptiva mujer-

_-Qué bien que mencionas eso. Mamá, papá, Ryo nos invitó a una fiesta en su departamento esta noche. Nadie cumple años hoy, es sólo para recordar los viejos tiempos y divertirnos. Por favor, denme permiso de ir._

_-¿Y a qué hora piensas regresar?_-preguntó el padre adelantándose a su esposa-

_-Bien, nos propuso quedarnos toda la noche hasta mañana en la mañana. Ryo dijo que es mucho mejor que nos quedemos en su departamento para que ustedes no se preocupen ni se desvelen. Pero si lo quieren, pueden supervisarnos._

_-Vaya, nuestro hijo ya empieza a actuar como un adolescente _–expresó convencida su madre-

_-Un adolescente responsable, aunque no es necesario decirlo _–argumentó a su favor su padre- ¿_Qué dices, querida? _

_-Está bien, no veo ningún inconveniente. Diviértete, cuídate y regresa mañana temprano, Takato _–consintió la verdadera cabeza de la familia Matsuki-

_-¡Gracias mamá! ¡Gracias papá! _–Correspondió al permiso mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación-

_-Nuestro hijo está creciendo, querida. _

_-Sí, sin duda alguna. Hoy Takato sale con sus amigos y mañana ya tendrá una novia. Cielos, el tiempo pasa muy rápido _–respondió con cierta melancolía-

_-Es inevitable. Pero él siempre será nuestro pequeño, a menos que… _–lo último fue susurrado al oído- _¿Qué opinas?_

_-Olvídalo, ya he dicho que no _–respondió con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa-

El señor Matsuki sonrió y encogió sus hombros resignado, y continuó con su esposa trabajando en la panadería.

Al oeste de la ciudad, el teléfono familiar sonó.

_-Yo contesto _–pronunció la voz de una niña- _Buenas noches. Sí, soy yo quien habla. ¡Ah, hola Takato! _–Dijo emocionada y con un poco de nerviosismo-

-_Hola Juri. Espero no interrumpir algo importante _–disculpándose el castaño-

_-No hay problema. ¿Ocurre algo, Takato? Te quedaste callado _–respondió la intuitiva niña-

_-No, en realidad te llamo para invitarte…_

_-¿A una fiesta? ¿Una cita?… _-oportunamente interrumpió a su tartamudeante amigo-

_-Sí…a una fiesta… Sucede que Ryo nos invitó a una reunión en su departamento para esta noche, y junto con Henry acordamos asistir y quedarnos hasta mañana. Yo quedé en llamarte para invitarte._

_-Desde luego, Takato. Sólo deja hablo con mis padres. No tardo._

_-Te espero _–al ya no escucharla, suspiró con un ligero sonrojo-

Juri tomó el teléfono y se dirigió al restauran anexo a su casa que sus padres administraban:

_-Papá, mamá, necesito hablar con ustedes._

_-¿Qué sucede?_ –Dijo su padre tras despedir a un cliente-

_-Takato y los chicos organizaron una fiesta para esta noche, y está al teléfono esperando que me permitan ir. _

_-Tu primera cita, Juri _–argumentó su amable madre-

_-Puede que sí _–sonrojada- _Pero eso no es todo, también…_

_-¿Y porqué lo dejas esperando en el teléfono? Es una falta de respeto. Tomaré la llamada y que él mismo me diga _–respondió su padre- _Buenas tardes, Takato, habla el padre de Juri._

_­-Hola señor, buenas tardes _–pronunció con respeto el chico-

-_Nos decía Juri que organizaron una fiesta para esta noche…_

Y así, Takato le explicó con detalle al señor Kato, quien se mostró convencido con los argumentos del amigo de su hija mayor.

_-Juri irá a la fiesta _–feliz, aquella abrazó a su padre-_, con la condición _–sonrió divertido- _de acompañarla de ida y también de regreso a temprana hora de mañana_ –agregó sin posibilidad de apelación-

_-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Así lo haré, señor! La fiesta empieza a las 9, estaré en su casa quince minutos antes._

_-Me parece bien. Entonces aquí te estará esperando. Hasta pronto _–y dando un clic, finalizó la llamada-

_-¡Gracias, papá! _

_-De nada, Juri. Ahora ve a prepararte y espera a tu amigo._

Tras dar un sí como respuesta, la vio subir con prisa las escaleras con rumbo a su recámara seguida por su madre. El señor Kato sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba su hija.

Al sur de Shinjuku, también un teléfono se escuchó sonar desde la sala de estar.

_-Buenas tardes, habla a la residencia de la familia Makino _–escuchó a su interlocutor y después reanudó su conversación- _Sí se encuentra, en un momento te comunico. ¡Rika, tienes una llamada! _–Dijo su abuela desde el pasillo-

_-Ya voy. Gracias abuela ¿Quién es? _–La chica pelirroja tomó el auricular-

_-Un chico que dice ser tu amigo, pero no me dijo su nombre _–mintió-_ Estaré en la cocina._

_-Está bien. Hola… ah, eres tú _–respondió con fastidio-

_-Hola Rika. Cuánto tiempo sin escuchar tu preciosa voz y tu tan amable manera de saludar a un viejo amigo _–no era otro que Ryo, quien gustaba provocarla-

_-Estaba muy bien hasta que te escuché. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_-¡Relájate, relájate! Te llamo para informarte que habrá una fiesta en mi departamento. A partir de las 9 de la noche. Nos reuniremos para recordar viejos tiempos y divertirnos._

_-Sólo por esa razón iré, no para verte _–aseguró con fastidio la reina Digimon-

_-Sólo que cierres los ojos, pero te tropezarías a cada rato –_burlándose el chico de ojos azules- _OK, todavía seré un caballero. Pasaré por ti._

_-¡Estás loco si crees que lo permitiré! Puedo cuidarme sola._

_-Nada de eso, Rika. Iré y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaré en tu casa media hora antes de las nueve. Hasta pronto _–y rápidamente terminó la llamada-

No pudo objetar, tampoco pudo responder con un sarcasmo a su despedida. Sólo pudo colocar el teléfono en su base y resignarse a que el presumido Ryo pasaría por ella.

_-¿Todo bien, Rika?_

_-No del todo, abuela. De saber que era él no habría contestado_ -respondió con fingido desagrado-

_-Tú y Ryo se parecen mucho porque no les gusta perder y siempre quieren ser los mejores. Por eso se atraen. Dale una oportunidad _–concluyó sonriente su sabia abuela-

_-¡Ni de broma, abuela! ¡Él no me gusta! _–Su sonrojado rostro y su mirada color esmeralda decían lo contrario-

_-Como digas, pero a mi no me engañas, Rika. ¿Pero qué estás esperando?, ve a prepararte para tu cita mientras yo preparo un poco de té _–y sin darle oportunidad de replicar se retiró-

Derrotada, esa era la palabra. Ryo sabía darle en su punto débil y siempre de una forma que lo hiciera pensar en él, y su abuela la conocía mucho mejor que su propia madre. Ahora agradecía que esta estuviera de viaje, así no escucharía sus comentarios de típica madre moderna. Y sin más que hacer, fue hacia su cuarto para arreglarse y esperar con "fastidio" a su "incómodo" amigo.

Las horas transcurrieron. Ryo hizo tiempo récord en limpiar su departamento y dejarlo presentable antes de la llegada de sus amigos y así también darse un baño y vestirse. En esta ocasión dejó sus viejos pantalones militares y su suéter marrón en el armario y decidió vestir mejor para la ocasión. Medio año fue suficiente para robustecer su cuerpo, y la ropa debía marcar el cambio. La camisa roja con estampados de dragón en negro, vaqueros oscuros y zapatos cafés. Sin duda esta ropa estaba seleccionada con anticipación. Era ropa para captar miradas, pero él sólo quería una mirada de ella.

Con diez minutos antes de las ocho de la noche, el tamer legendario salió de su departamento con dirección al sur de Shinjuku. El trayecto fácilmente podría cubrirlo en subterráneo, pero intuyendo que las mujeres tardan en arreglarse, decidió que caminar era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Matsuki, Takato salía de la ducha cubierto por una bata y se apresuró a ir a su habitación para vestirse.

_-No corras, Takato, podrías caerte _–le dijo su padre quien subía a su habitación-

_-No te preocupes, papá. Es que se me hace tarde._

_-¿Y ya tienes la ropa que vas a usar hoy?_

A decir verdad era el detalle que menos le interesaba. Era un niño todavía y la ropa para una cita no le importaba.

_-Lo supuse. Anda, vayamos a tu habitación._

El padre movió la puerta corrediza y de inmediato tuvo una idea. Su hijo gustaba de usar ropa deportiva. La ocasión era informal, así que usar ese estilo no era inconveniente. Pantalones cortos con bolsas a los costados, anchos y cómodos, sus ya clásicos tenis verdes con calcetas blancas, una camisa azul de manga larga y un jersey blanco de manga corta con capucha, y lo que no podía faltar, sus inseparables googles amarillos.

_-Con esto seguro le gustarás a Juri _–aseguró su padre-

_-¡Papá no digas eso! _–Respondió con un fuerte sonrojo-

-¡_Sólo bromeaba! Vístete y acude a tu cita _–dijo antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo, quien se sonrojó violentamente-

Faltando cinco minutos para las 8 y media, Takato salía vestido ya. Antes de irse, de la panadería tomó algunas piezas azucaradas y las guardó en una bolsa. Fue hacia la estancia donde sus padres tomaban un pequeño descanso frente al televisor:

_-Papá, mamá, ya me voy._

_-Takato, veo que por fin te decidiste a usar la ropa que te compré. Te ves muy bien. _

_-Gracias mamá, fue idea de papá. Bien, ya me voy o llegaré tarde. ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_-¡Ve con cuidado y regresa temprano mañana! _–respondió su padre al verlo irse-

El líder sabía que a pie no cubriría la distancia a tiempo, así que tomó el subterráneo y en breve llegó a la zona oeste de Shinjuku, para tocar el timbre de una casa y esperar pacientemente:

_-Hola Takato. Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches, señor Kato._

_-Llegas justo a tiempo. Pero no te quedes afuera, entra y toma asiento. Juri no tarda en bajar, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres._

_-Sí, jeje._

El señor Kato llamó a su hija, y a los escasos minutos esta bajaba ya vestida para su primera "cita". Había dejado su infantil vestido verde por pantalones Capri blancos, una blusa rosa de mangas tres cuartos, zapatillas de tacón bajo y su cabello castaño peinado y suelto, dándole un aspecto coqueto a su imagen de niña. Takato, al verla así vestida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_-Hola… Juri_

_-Takato… hola _–también se sonrojó. Sin duda su amigo era todavía un niño, pero su madurez y naciente carácter le daban un aire muy atractivo- _Disculpa la demora._

_-No te preocupes, Juri. No hay problema, jeje._

_-Bien, creo que ustedes tienen una fiesta y no querrán llegar tarde _–dijo el señor Kato mirando con una sonrisa divertida a su hija y a Takato-

_-Sí, tienes razón, papá._

_-Recuerden que deben regresar mañana temprano, como acordamos._

_-No se preocupen, señores. Yo mismo acompañaré a Juri hoy y mañana. Con permiso, hasta pronto._

Y la pareja salió en dirección a la fiesta. Mientras caminaban hacia la estación del subterráneo:

_-Qué linda te ves, Juri _–le dijo mirándola con un creciente sonrojo-

_-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien, Takato _–no esperó escuchar ese cumplido, así que sus palabras fluyeron con un poco de torpeza- _Gracias por invitarme._

_-De nada, a ti por aceptar venir conmigo. _

_-¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?_

_-Pan para después de la cena, jeje. Parece que les gusta a todos._

_-A mi también me gusta _–agregó con una pequeña sonrisa-

Takato sonrió también. Habían llegado a la cercana estación para abordar el subterráneo en dirección a la zona norte de la ciudad donde seguramente sus amigos ya les estaban esperando.

Ryo por fin llegó a la residencia Makino, y le recibió la amable abuela de Rika.

_-Buenas noches, señora. _

_-Muy buenas noches, Ryo. Toma asiento, Rika no tarda en bajar._

_-No se preocupe, esperaré todo lo necesario. Usted sabe cómo es Rika _–rió y la señora le hizo segunda-

_-¿Quieren dejar de hablar a mis espaldas? –_Se escuchó desde las escaleras-

Y como si quisiera abreviar la tortura, la pelirroja hizo acto de presencia en la estancia. Su nueva imagen atrevida enfatizó su personalidad dura, pero agregándole un toque de femineidad, sin duda alguna gracias a la blusa de color blanco, el ajustado chaleco rojo con la minifalda negra, las botas de media caña y un bolso; un atuendo muy diferente al estilo de Rika, siempre de camiseta, jeans y tenis.

_-¿Qué tanto me miras? _–regañó-

_-Todo, te ves muy… sexy _–ese tono de voz y la mirada profunda de sus azules ojos provocó un escalofrío en la reina Digimon, quien se sonrojó- _¿Nos vamos, princesa?_

_-No me llames así. Abuela, regresaré antes del desayuno. _

_-Olvida eso, ve y diviértete. Recuerda lo que te dije, Rika _–guiñando un ojo-_ ¡Que se diviertan!_

_-Muchas gracias, señora. Hasta mañana._

Y la singular pareja anduvo por las calles en total silencio. Él quería provocarla, eso pensó Rika, y ella le golpearía si decía una estupidez, especuló el ojiazul. Pero Ryo no era nada tímido, así que rompió el hielo:

_-Rika, lo que dije en tu casa no era una broma. Te ves muy sexy y muy atractiva._

_-Gracias, tú tampoco te ves mal. ¿Quiénes irán a tu departamento? _–a toda costa intentando irse por la tangente-

_-¿Querías estar a solas conmigo, ehh?_ –respondió muy atrevidamente-

_-¡Idiota, no tuerzas mis palabras!_

_-Ya, tranquilízate. Ya deberías saber. Takato, Juri, Henry y nosotros._

_-Nada de nosotros, cada quien por su lado _–aclaró al atrevido chico-

_-Como quieras _–fue lo último que dijo, pero discretamente seguía mirándola. Si había una palabra que describiera a Rika y todo lo que despertaba en él, esa palabra sería escrita con mayúsculas: PASIÓN…

Continuará…

Notas finales: Ahora que dispongo de tiempo e inspiración, pude retomar este fic que continuaré hasta su desenlace. Como mencioné antes, los capítulos serán largos porque no contemplo escribir muchos.

Muchas gracias por su recibimiento y a todos los lectores anónimos. Les invito a dejar comentarios con sus críticas **constructivas, ** que sin duda serán bien recibidas.

Procuraré por semana escribir y subir un capítulo, todo depende del tiempo que disponga entre mi trabajo y la inspiración. Nos estamos leyendo. Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres****: La reunión de los Tamers**

El trayecto desde el oeste hasta la zona norte de Shinjuku fue tranquilo pero algo lento. A esas horas de la noche la mayoría de los trabajadores y estudiantes terminaban sus jornadas y regresaban a sus hogares, así que el subterráneo estuvo al máximo de su capacidad. Era curioso y divertido, y preocupante para algunos, ver ese par de niños sin supervisión adulta visible.

Por amabilidad, Takato cedió su asiento a un hombre mayor, y Juri tomó la bolsa de pan para que su amigo pudiera sostenerse bien y no caerse. El castaño le agradeció el gesto.

Tras casi una hora de trayecto con sus respectivas escalas en las subestaciones por fin llegaron a la zona norte. El descenso de los pasajeros en esta última fue rápido y casi sin consideraciones. Estaban siendo empujados y para no perderse entre la multitud, el chico tomó a su amiga de la mano y así lograron salir. Él no se dio cuenta, pero Juri se sonrojó violentamente por lo inesperado pero placentero de aquella acción.

Caminaron hasta la salida de la estación:

_-Juri, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí… lo estoy__. _

_-¿Segura? Estás muy sonrojada._

_-Estoy bien, pero… ¿puedes devolverme mi mano?_ –solicitó graciosamente-

Al darse cuenta de que traía tomada aún la pequeña y suave mano, el castaño se sonrojó muy apenado:

_-¡Perdón, no fue mi intención!_

_-No te preocupes, no me molestó. Gracias._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por preocuparte por mí. Eres muy amable, Takato._

_-No tienes que agradecerme. Lo haría de nuevo, Juri._

Un significativo silencio se apoderó de los inocentes niños. Esas sencillas palabras tenían un significado mucho más profundo.

Y así estuvieron por un breve tiempo desde la salida de la estación hasta la cercanía. Juri rompió el silencio.

_-¿Ya has estado en la casa de Ryo?_

_-Una vez, cuando regresamos del digimundo. Tranquilízate, no nos perderemos _–bromeó- _De hecho ya estamos realmente cerca. Ya pueden verse desde aquí._

_-Espero y haya elevador, no quisiera subir tantas escaleras._

_-Descuida, los hay. Seguramente ya nos está esperando. _

_-¡Alcánzame si puedes__, Takato! _–Juri se lanzó en carrera abierta hacia el edificio dejando atrás a su mejor amigo.

-_¿Ahh? ¡Juri, espera!_

Al principio ella llevó la delantera, pero el rápido niño pronto iba a su paso. No sin razón eran los mejores de la clase de educación física. Ni la bolsa con pan ni los tacones parecían detenerla. Gracias a ese veloz ritmo pronto llegaron a los departamentos.

_-¡Juri, realmente eres rápida!_

_-No iba a dejar que me ganaras. Si no fuera por la bolsa no me habrías alcanzado._

_-¡Ahh, la bolsa! Lo siento, Juri. Lo olvidé por completo._

_-No hay problema. Y con esta carrera me dio hambre. Veamos que hay aquí._

_-¡Todavía no! Porque… porque entonces… eh._

_-Sí, ¿por qué? _–intuyó alguna intención especial o divertida en el hablar torpe de su mejor amigo.

_-Si comes ahora, no sabrás tu sorpresa. Por eso por favor espera hasta después de la cena._

_-Está bien _–dijo intrigada-_ ¿Y en qué piso está el departamento de Ryo?_

_-En el quinto piso. Pero primero avisaré que ya llegamos._

Presionó el cercano botón del intercomunicador colectivo, seleccionando el departamento de la familia Akiyama. Esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a presionar, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

_-¿Sucede algo?_

_-No responde._

_-Takato, ¿será que habremos llegado muy temprano?_

_-No lo creo, son casi las nueve y media. Será mejor que subamos, aquí perdemos el tiempo._

Ambos amigos tomaron el elevador con rumbo al quinto piso. Al llegar se dirigieron hacia su izquierda.

_-Es por aquí, la tercer puerta._

_-Vamos. Takato, hay una nota. Dice: "Regreso en una hora. Fui por Rika. Discúlpenme por no avisarles. Ryo."_

_-Qué bien. Al final fue por ella. Hice bien en no llamarle. _

_-Ellos dos hacen una excelente pareja, son el uno para el otro _–la traviesa niña rió-

-_No lo dudo. Aunque siempre discutan, pero les gusta estar juntos, jeje._

En ese momento se escuchó abrirse la puerta del elevador, y de este salió Henry, quien parecía estrenar ropa. Camisa de manga larga en color azul oscuro, jeans grises como sus ojos y tenis en combinación. Realmente gustaba de los colores neutros. Sólo su mochila amarilla contrastó.

_-Llegaron temprano. Pensé que sería el primero._

_-Hola Henry. _

_-Hola Juri, qué__ bien te ves. Hola Takato. ¿Qué hacen afuera?_

_-Sucede que Ryo fue__ por Rika, y regresaría en una hora _–respondió Takato-

_-Bien, si es así, no tardarán en llegar. Espero que Ryo llegue sin un hueso roto._

Los tres rieron la broma de su inteligente y a veces sarcástico amigo. Mientras tanto, ya en las cercanías, Ryo estornudó.

_-Esta es la quinta vez que estornudas. ¿Te estarás resfriando?_

_-De nada. No, parece ser que alguien está hablando de mí._

_-Nadie perdería el tiempo de esa forma. ¡Ryo, ya son más de las nueve y media, los chicos deben estar desesperados! ¡Te dije que tomáramos el subterráneo, habríamos llegado a tiempo!_

_-Descuida, les dejé una nota. Además, dije que iría por ti y cumplí mi palabra._

_-No tenías que hacerlo, puedo cuidarme sola._

_-Tomaré eso como un agradecimiento. Rika…_

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el joven ya estaba corriendo adelantándose por varios metros. La temperamental chica cayó en su juego de provocación. Al poco estaba pisándole los talones. Ryo entró primero al ascensor esperando dejarla fuera, pero Rika fue más rápida y le alcanzó. La puerta se cerró.

Molesta por haber perdido una insignificante carrerita, se desquitó forcejeando con su compañero, quien se tomó esto como un juego. Por un instante sus delicadas manos le dieron más fuerte, pero esto pronto se suavizó. Instintivamente, Ryo la sujetó por los brazos y la acorraló contra la puerta. Ella le miró suspensa, después la sensación de su mirada amatista cambió a provocación e ingenua sensualidad. Ryo la miró con sus profundos ojos azules y con una sonrisa maliciosa, enfocándose en aquellos rosados labios. Estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió de repente y cayeron ambos estrepitosamente. No le habrían dado importancia de no ser por las risitas del pasillo izquierdo y los ojos que les miraron divertidos y sorprendidos.

_-¡Quítate de encima, grandísimo idiota! _–reclamó empujándolo, se irguió y sacudió el polvo del piso.

_-Hola c__hicos, qué hacen en… _-Takato no pudo terminar su frase ingenua porque un pisotón de Juri le hizo retorcerse de dolor -_ ¡Aaaaa! ¡JURI!_

-Ella ignoró el reclamo de su amigo- _Hola, chicos. ¡Rika, qué sexy te ves!_

_-Hola Juri,__ te ves muy linda con ese conjunto. Henry, Takato, que bien lucen ambos._

_-Hola a todos. Lamento la demora _–del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón extrajo la llave de su departamento. Al abrir también encendió las luces y mostró su ordenada y limpia apariencia.

_-No parece que vivas aquí. ¿Estás seguro que no te equivocaste? _

_-Muy graciosa. Bien, ¿qué esperan? Entren y siéntanse como en su casa._

Los Tamers tomaron asiento en los anchos sofás de la sala de estar tras descalzar sus pies y dejar sus zapatos frente a la puerta. Henry se apresuró a abrir su mochila para extraer varios CDs y una cámara digital para grabar su primera pijamada en equipo, aunque no lo era en el sentido estricto. En algún momento, Rika le pidió a Juri que le acompañara al tocador.

_-Rika, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el elevador? _–Con muchísima curiosidad-

_-Nada._

_-Por favor, no me engañas__. Todos vimos su "llegada" _–rió por lo bajo.

-_Sucedió que Ryo me ganó _–arqueó la ceja y curveó su boca con fastidio- _ en una estúpida carrera. Sí, otra vez. Y en el elevador le di algunos golpes, y de pronto me acorraló, no dejaba de mirarme y lo peor de todo, ¡Es que yo tampoco pude dejar de mirarlo!_

-La pequeña castaña escuchó emocionada el relato de su temperamental amiga- _¿Y qué más pasó?_

_-Me sonrió muy atrevidamente, yo creo que le sonreí, y estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y el resto ya lo conoces _–Juri dio un grito que ahogó con sus manos- _¡Juri cállate! _–la pelirroja reclamó-

_-Disculpa, pero es que fue, como decirlo, tan atrevido y tentador. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar sí que…_

_-Claro, si se tratara de Takato y no de Ryo -_ahora fue su turno de burlarse de su amiga- _ ¿Y qué con ustedes? _

_-Bueno, aún no nos hemos besado, pero cuando llegamos a la estación y bajaron los pasajeros empujándose, Takato se preocupó por mí y me tomó la mano para que no me perdiera. No me hubiera soltado si no le digo ¡Rayos! Y después dijo que lo haría de nuevo _–suspiró en ensueño-

_-Al menos__ él te dio una indirecta suave, pero aquél idiota fue tan directo que casi logra asustarme._

_-Yo pienso__ que fue su forma de expresar lo que siente por ti, ¿no lo crees? _

Mientras las chicas limpiaban sus rostros, los curiosos niños tenían su propia discusión en la sala:

_-__¡¿Y la besaste?! _–Expresó muy emocionado-

_-¡Cállate Takato! ¿Quieres que nos escuche todo el edificio? No, estuve a una nada de besarla, pero la maldita puerta _–contestó con frustración-

_-Pero no te ves tan frustrado, parece que se divirtieron en el elevador. _

_-No te equivocas__, Henry. Le gané corriendo, sí, hice trampa, pero después de golpearme pude sujetarla por los brazos y acorralarla. Vi en sus ojos que se sorprendió, pero no me detuve. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos… y lo demás es historia._

El más joven de los chicos rió escandalosamente de la suerte de su amigo, pero este tenía un as bajo la manga:

_-Y tú Takato, ¿ya besaste a Juri? _–Sonrió con burla porque sabía su respuesta y reacción-

_-¡Ahh! ¡No, no! ¡Todavía no!__ Sólo pude tomarla de la mano, ella me agradeció por preocuparme por ella y le respondí que lo haría de nuevo._

_-¡Bien niños, esta noche terminaré lo que empezó en el elevador, y nuestro amigo se declarará a su novia finalmente!_

_-¡Ryo! _–exclamó asustado-

_-Es verdad, Takato. ¿Qué hay de malo en dejar en claro tus sentimientos? Sólo date valor y aprovecha la situación _–sugirió el inteligente Wong-

_-Lo intentaré. Cielos, es más fácil pasar l__os exámenes que decirle "me gustas" a mi mejor amiga._

Sus amigos rieron, oportunamente cambiaron de tema al ver el regreso de las chicas.

_-¿Nos perdimos de algo?_

-_De nada, Juri. Estábamos por escuchar los nuevos sencillos de Wada Kouji, AiM, Ohta Michihiko y Tanimoto Takayoshi _–respondió Henry- _También traigo CDs de karaoke._

Pulsó PLAY y los sencillos del CD recopilatorio se escucharon. El primer sencillo que escucharon fue "The Biggest Dreamer".

_-Ese es uno de mis favoritos _–reveló Takato-

_-Y hay temas aún mejores. ¿Bien, tienen hambre?_

_-¿No habrás olvidado ordenar las pizzas?_

_-Claro que no, Rika. Las ordené para las diez y media, deberían estar llegando ya._

Y cinco minutos antes de la media hora el repartidor llegó. Ryo tomó las tres pizzas medianas ordenadas y pagó. El vendedor contó el efectivo, afirmó y agradeció al retirarse.

_-Huele delicioso _–Takato casi babeaba-

_-Pepperoni, jamón, pimentón, piña y teriyaki. Muy bien, dejo esto aquí. Traeré los vasos y las bebidas._

Los Tamers se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja, flexionando sus piernas. A los escasos minutos el anfitrión regresó con los vasos de cristal y una botella de refresco. Muy amablemente Juri ayudó a llenar los vasos y servir a cada uno. Rika, Takato y Henry distribuyeron los platos de cerámica y las servilletas, y Ryo partía la primera pizza, de piña y jamón.

_-¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! _–Takato recibió la primera rebanada, parecía un niño pequeño probando un nuevo alimento. Le dio un gran mordisco – _¡Gracias!_

Todos, en especial Juri, observaron divertidos la reacción de su líder y su graciosa forma de comer. Y después de escoger, cada tamer disfrutó de las rebanadas de pizza de los diferentes ingredientes mientras una nueva melodía se escuchaba, bastante animada, de ritmo fuerte y contagioso sonido metálico. "Starting Point".

_-Chicos, sé que nuestros compañeros Digimon vivieron en nuestras casas, pero ¿cómo le hicieron para ocultarlos y no dejar que los descubrieran? Porque yo sí que tuve problemas para ocultar a Leomon. ¿Cuándo podría haber ocultado a alguien con dos metros de altura? Porque no podía hacerlo pasar por una de mis muñecas o mi títere, ¡guau! _

Todos rieron aquél comentario cargado del mismo sentimiento de nostalgia.

_-Terriermon parece un peluche, y por un tiempo así lo hice pasar. Susy se dio cuenta hasta más tarde que era un Digimon. Y así podía llevarlo a la escuela, y aunque se me quedaron viendo cuando todos llevaron sus peluches. Cuando digievolucionó sí tuve el mismo problema que tú._

Sin duda las risas amenizaron la fiesta.

_-Como estuve mucho tiempo en el digimundo no tuve ese problema, y cuando regresé a este mundo, Cyberdramon se transformó en Monodramon, pero mis padres ya lo sabían._

_-¡Yo sí que tuve problemas! Primero oculté a Guilmon con una caja _–las carcajadas arreciaron-_, y así lo metí a mi casa. Mi papá se dio cuenta, y sé que guardó mi secreto hasta que nos fuimos al digimundo; pero mi mamá no quería un perro en casa _–otra ola de risas-_, así que le conseguí un refugio. Cuando evolucionó en Growlmon hice de todo para que volviera a ser el de antes, hasta lo pinté de camuflaje con Henry pero la lluvia arruinó todo. Desesperado me arranqué a llorar, y al final de llover apareció un arco iris y volvió a ser el mismo._

_-Yo no tuve problema alguno. Renamon es veloz y silenciosa, sólo aparecía si la llamaba. Fue poco después de su primera digievolución que mi abuela la descubrió, y guardó mi secreto. Mi mamá después lo supo, pero para ese entonces habíamos regresado ya del digimundo. _

Pese al tiempo de amistad, estos pequeños detalles fueron dejados de lado hasta esta noche. Sin duda, son aquellas pequeñas anécdotas las que refuerzan los lazos de unión.

_-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿qué sintieron en el momento de fusionarse con sus Digimon? _

Juri formuló una pregunta muy interesante. Aquella experiencia no pudo gozarla, como tampoco sus amigos ausentes. Los Tamers presentes guardaron silencio y meditaron por algunos instantes, tratando de encontrar una explicación satisfactoria.

Henry, el más maduro y objetivo, tomó la palabra.

_-Realmente nos fusionamos muchas veces, pero sólo en dos ocasiones fui uno solo con Terriermon. En el mundo digital, en la batalla contra las bestias sagradas, esa primera ocasión fue consecuencia del deseo de proteger a mis amigos del peligro, aunque la amenaza fuera superior a nosotros. No me importó el miedo, sólo quise luchar para protegerlos. La segunda ocasión ocurrió en este mundo, cuando el poder digital nos fue entregado como un don. Reflexioné sobre la violencia, la ira, el equilibrio y el verdadero significado de la fuerza, comprendí que luchar por la justicia y proteger a los demás no tenían nada de malo, sino auténtico valor. En ese momento sentí como si la luz me atravesara; ya no fui yo ni Terriermon, sino un único individuo._

Las últimas palabras fueron enfatizadas por el chico de ojos grises. No sólo era inteligente, sino un joven sabio.

Conmovida por sus palabras, la reina Digimon retomó el hilo de la conversación.

_-Ustedes saben que al principio mi relación con Renamon era poco menos que amo-esclavo, y que fui muy exigente hasta los extremos con ella. En realidad me exigía a mi misma, pero siempre lo desplacé. Sólo hasta que comprendí con dificultades el verdadero significado de la unión descubrí mi misión como Tamer. En el digimundo nos lanzamos juntas al vacío para salvar a Calumon sin importar el riesgo. Y en nuestra realidad me dí cuenta del porqué de mi agresiva forma de ser… eso ya no importa, porque en aquél instante comprendí que ser inflexible no es lo mismo que trabajar en equipo y considerar a los demás como tus iguales. En esos momentos me uní de una forma única, especial y hermosa con mi amiga Renamon. _

Su corazón latía con el ímpetu de la adrenalina y la emoción de los triunfos. Muy en su interior, la dura y apasionada chica tenía un corazón noble.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la narración de Takato, pero le cedió la palabra a Ryo, cuya fusión nunca pudo ser vista, pero fue tan real como la de los demás:

_-Estuve mucho tiempo en el digimundo, ausente de esta realidad. Primero navegué por medio de la red y la fibra óptica hasta llegar a un mundo completamente diferente. Comprendí lo que significa la información en el mundo digital. Al igual que los átomos, aquella forma parte de la Vida que existe en todos los rincones del universo, sólo cambia de nombre. En mis aventuras desarrollé el sentido de la independencia, pero pensé que sólo contaba conmigo mismo, hasta el día que llegó Monodramón e iniciamos nuestra aventura. Después los conocí y supe que habían pasado tres años desde mi desaparición. Volví a sentir la necesidad de estar con mis semejantes. Y al ver que nuestros mundos peligraban, en un acto de humildad suplicamos que ese mismo poder nos fuera concedido para luchar junto a ustedes hombro con hombro. Fue entonces que nuestras formas de vida tan diferentes se unieron, amalgamaron y surgimos del remolino informático como… ¡¡Justimon, el héroe más guapo del digimundo!1 _-su pulgar derecho irguió la señal de la suerte y sonrió-

El ego de Ryo no era ningún problema cuando este estaba bien canalizado, aunque a veces perdía su cauce y se volvía insoportable. Pero este discurso motivador fue ovacionado por todos, excepto por Rika que le miró con fastidio fingido.

Por fin llegó el turno de Takato, cuyo caso era especial.

_Guilmon, ahora lo sabrán, no existía. Yo lo cree _–Todos se sorprendieron-_ Una vez mi papá me dijo que la imaginación es el poder de la creación, y que los dioses dieron a los seres humanos parte de aquél poder, y que estaba en nosotros emplearlo en el bien o en el mal, pero siempre asumiendo las consecuencias con responsabilidad. Fue la única condición impuesta. Guilmon surgió un día que jugaba con las digicartas, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo dibujé en plena clase, el año pasado. Me castigaron por hacerlo, pero no me importó. _

Sediento, vació su vaso de refresco y suspiró satisfecho. En esos precisos instantes, los primeros acordes de guitarra de "One Vision", se escucharon por todo el lugar.

_¿En qué me quedé? ¡Ah sí! Cuando nació Guilmon sentí que una parte de mi mismo tomó nuevamente vida. No comprendí lo que quise decir. No pasó mucho tiempo para que entre Guilmon y yo surgiera una fuerte y sólida unión. Siempre estaríamos juntos, seríamos felices. Lo que uno sentía afectaba al otro. Pero nunca me sentí tan mal como aquella ocasión que digievolucionó en su forma negativa. Sentí que todo el mal que había en mí se liberó, contaminándonos, desfigurándonos _–se detuvo, un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar tan dramáticos momentos-. _Pero no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Moriría y resucitaría una y otra vez para recuperarlo. En aquél instante __**tuve esta revelación: ¡Guilmon y yo somos**__**una extensión mutua, un espejo donde reflejarnos, descubrí que somos un mismo ser!**__ Fue la amistad la que nos fusionó por primera vez en el digimundo. Y fue la amistad, la necesidad de proteger a los demás y el deseo de salvar a Juri lo que nos fusionó en este mundo, pero fue la esencia de la amistad y algo más poderoso que todavía no alcanzo a comprender lo que nos elevó al nivel supremo. _

Un profundo, significativo y emotivo silencio se hizo presente. No escuchaban la música ni nada a su alrededor. Todos sus amigos le miraron con genuino orgullo y estimación. Hasta ahora descubrían la verdad de su especial unión. Juri, conmovida, derramó algunas lágrimas. Takato se giró para secarlas con suavidad.

_-Takato, gracias por todo_ –y le besó en la mejilla. El pequeño castaño se sonrojó, y sonrió.

_-Takato Matsuki _–Henry captó la atención de todos- _en verdad eres especial, amigo. No cabe la menor duda: ¡Eres un verdadero tamer! Me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo._

_-¡Igual yo! Seremos muy diferentes, e incluso fuiste mi rival al principio, quise ser más fuerte que tú. Pero fuiste tú quien me enseñó una lección muy valiosa de unión y amistad _–afirmó la siempre sincera y directa Rika.

_-Eres mucho más que un compañero de batallas y aventuras, eres un amigo en quien siempre podemos confiar. Tu entusiasmo nos ayuda a superar los obstáculos. Por eso eres un auténtico líder, excelente tamer y un gran chico._

Con la emoción que invade en momentos como este, los ojos de Takato finalmente derramaron las lágrimas de la felicidad que no alcanza a describir cómo se siente.

_-Gracias, amigos. Realmente no habría logrado sin ustedes. Seguiría siendo llorón y débil. Rika, gracias a ti aprendí a ser perseverante y nunca rendirme. Ryo, sin duda alguna tu tenacidad es un ejemplo a seguir, y te respeto no por ser el tamer legendario, sino por tu sinceridad. Y Henry, tu amistad e inteligencia son admirables, me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo. Y tú, Juri…_

_-Takato…_

_-A ti también te agradezco. Sé que la pérdida de Leomon representó una pérdida que aún te duele recordar, y que sufriste mucho cuando el D-Reaper te manipuló y abusó de tu dolor, pero cuando llegó el momento decisivo reaccionaste, aceptaste vivir y decidiste luchar con toda la fuerza de tu espíritu. Fue la esperanza la que te mantuvo con vida, y gracias a ella el corazón del D-Reaper se destruyó. Y te digo ahora que no pierdas la esperanza. Leomon alguna vez volverá. Ryo lo dijo, y yo lo creo._

_-¿Cuándo dije eso?_

_-La vida está en todas partes. La información también es vida, y ésta siempre se renueva. Nunca se pierde. Y así como no debes perder esa esperanza, nosotros podemos esperar el milagro de reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos. Volveremos a estar juntos. ¡Yo creo en eso!_

Y elevando sus voces, puños y espíritus, lanzaron exclamaciones de esperanza y creencia en un reencuentro futuro:

_**¡CREEMOS CON TODA NUESTRA FUERZA, CON TODO NUESTRO SER Y**__** CON TODO EL PODER DE LA UNIÓN MÁS ALLÁ DE LO DIGITAL!**_

Por un momento el llanto se hizo presente, pero oportunamente Ryo suavizó aquella situación:

_-Oigan, ¡¿no se supone que esto es una fiesta?! ¡Quiten esas caras y divirtámonos!_

Surtió efecto. Henry cambió el CD y puso el CD de pistas de karaoke. Nadie se salvaría de interpretar un tema, no importando si su voz parecía salida de una cueva o si los cristales se rompían. Uno a uno fueron pasando ante los aplausos de los demás e interpretando lo mejor que podían los temas escogidos y con sus mejores coreografías.

Ryo interpretó "Digital Survivor", que le recordó sus emocionantes aventuras. Juri escogió un tema tierno, algo melancólico pero divertido, "My Tomorrow". Henry, sin dudarlo, interpretó un tema difícil, "SLASH!". Rika al principio estuvo renuente, pero cedió finalmente, e interpretó "Yuuhi no yakusoku", su canción favorita. Takato cantó un tema divertido, "Futari de la la la", que parecía interpretar a dueto. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, los tres primeros elegidos interpretaron en perfecta sincronía "3 Primary Colors". El grupo de amigos al final se ovacionaron entre ellos. No fue un concurso, sólo un momento para divertirse.

Ya era casi medianoche, y nada mejor para antes de ir a dormir que una película… de terror. Y aunque en esta ocasión no hubo rosetas de maíz, Takato trajo una generosa ración de pan dulce.

_-Tomen lo que gusten, pero este está apartado _–de la bolsa extrajo una pieza envuelta en servilletas blancas- _Juri, este es para ti._

_-Gracias, Takato. ¿De qué será? _–Retiró la envoltura, descubriendo una hogaza ovalada, espolvoreada de azúcar y relleno de… – _Pan de queso. ¿Cómo sabes que es mi favorito?_

_-No lo sé, pensé que te gustaría _–respondió con un ligero sonrojo-

_-Gracias Takato _–y como premio le dio la más bella de sus sonrisas. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró un secreto-

_-Oigan, todos queremos saber._

_-Lo siento, eso es privado, jeje. _

Por más que sus amigos insistieron, ni él ni ella revelaron el contenido del mensaje, pero fue toda una señal el que se sentaran muy juntos, sólo separados por unos milímetros que sus manos podrían unir.

Henry, a propósito, tomó asiento en el cómodo reclinable. Así que Rika no tuvo más opción que tomar asiento junto al fastidioso Ryo, pero esta ya no era la definición adecuada.

La película dio inicio. En realidad se trataba de dos cortometrajes, predecesoras de la cardiaca Ju-on. "Katasumi to 4444444444. Gakkou no Kaidan". Los reunidos conocían perfectamente el significado del número cuatro, por lo cual nunca lo mencionaban fuera de lo estricto. Juri fue la primera en asustarse, se abrazó de Takato, tan asustado como ella, rodeándola con su brazo. Henry estaba muy emocionado. Rika no parecía inmutarse, pero al descubrirse la escena de la matanza, los cadáveres mutilados, se estremeció, pero no buscó refugio. La aparición del fantasma sollozante en busca de su siguiente víctima, y el desgarrador gemido antes que la pantalla se oscureciera, no pudo evitar gritar y abrazar a Ryo, quien sonreía satisfecho.

El siguiente corto fue aún más aterrador. Los ringtones de los celulares parecían el desencadenante de toda una serie de reacciones. Muchas películas de terror involucraban el uso de estos aparatos para propósitos de los malignos. Y en este corto no fue la excepción. Lo que comenzó como una broma, fue el fin para un ingenuo muchacho víctima de la ira de un demonio sediento de sangre y venganza. Si no hubiera respondido al sonido del número tabú seguiría con vida, pero ahora se ahogaba en la boca del espíritu en una oscuridad pegajosa y sanguinolenta. Todos parecieron quedarse petrificados en sus lugares, pero el sonido de una llamada a celular les hizo reaccionar de la forma más racional: gritar como los niños que eran, asustados por ver películas que no debieron, pero que al final fueron la diversión de Ryo quien se retorcía de la risa.

_-¡Ryo! _–Rika quiso estrangularlo en ese momento-

-_¡Toma esto!_ _–_ Juri tomó la almohada que encontró y le dio un golpe-

Por un momento todos callaron. Pero una idea cruzó por la mente del inquieto Takato. También tomó un cojín y golpeó con este a su travieso amigo. Henry siguió la broma y entonces se desencadenó una divertida guerra de almohadas de todos contra todos. Sin duda alguna alivió la tensión y olvidaron del miedo.

Dio la una y media de la mañana, pero ninguno tenía sueño. Todos estaban jugando por turnos en Wii, algunos más hábiles que otros, tal vez más expertos, pero todos divirtiéndose, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los fans de Digimon Tamers. Estoy de regreso con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, que se acerca cada vez más a su final. Sin más que decir, les invito a leer y a disfrutar.

Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers es propiedad de Chiaki. J. Konaka, yo sólo realicé esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Capítulo cuatro: Confesiones**

En quince minutos darían las dos de la madrugada, y algunos de los niños elegidos ya sentían los efectos del desvelo y el cansancio, pero sobretodo satisfactorio por lo vivido esta noche, sin duda alguna la mejor de sus vidas. Con toda probabilidad no sería la única, sino el primer eslabón de una cadena de experiencias singulares como individuos y como grupo.

Ryo regresó después de unos instantes:

_-¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Tranquila Rika, aquí estoy para ti _–estaba tan cansada que no replicó-. _Ya está lista la recámara de mis padres, ahí dormirán tú y Juri. Para nosotros, bien podemos hacer espacio en mi recámara, pero necesitaré su ayuda._

_-Desde luego, Ryo. Vamos, Takato._

_-Sí _–dijo con un gran bostezo- _¿qué tenemos que hacer?_

_-Vamos a bajar algunos sacos de dormir para ustedes y acomodarlos en mi recámara.. _

Los tres amigos fueron en dirección a la recámara del anfitrión, las chicas se quedaron todavía en la sala de estar:

_-Juri, ¿vas a hablar con Takato?_

_-Sí, no quiero irme a dormir sin dejar esto en claro _–dio un bostezo que educadamente cubrió con su diestra- ¿_Y tú, qué vas a hacer?_

_-Lo mismo, pero dejaré que Ryo de el primer paso, sólo por esta vez. Bien, hora de poner nuestro plan en acción._

Mientras tanto, Ryo y compañía se hacían del suficiente espacio en su recámara con las bolsas de dormir.

_-Para la próxima pijamada traeremos nuestros propios sacos _–anotó mentalmente Henry, quien no se veía cansado-

_-Despreocúpense, no es ninguna molestia. Tengo mucho tiempo sin usarlos. Pero olvidemos eso, porque por lo visto Takato, piensas irte a dormir sin hablar con Juri. Eres una gallina._

_-No es eso, Ryo. Estoy cansado y…_

Pero sus palabras murieron en cuanto escucharon los pasos de las chicas dirigirse hacia las habitaciones:

_-Chicos, nosotras ya nos retiramos a dormir _–dijo Juri guiñando un ojo tras la cerrada puerta- _Que duerman bien._

_-Juri, espera_– El impetuoso chico corrió y deslizó la puerta sin dar tiempo a Ryo de subirse los pantalones-

-_¡Pervertido! _–gritó la pelirroja con un fuerte sonrojo y salió corriendo. Juri no pudo ver nada porque el castaño le cubrió los ojos-

_-¡No es lo que piensas! ¡¿Takato, qué demonios hiciste?! _–De prisa y sin mucho cuidado se ajustó los jeans y salió corriendo tras Rika-

_-¡No fue mi intención, enserio! _–pero la pareja no le prestó atención. Juri sólo reía por lo bajo-

_-Vaya forma de llamar la atención. Bien, sólo pasé a desearles buenas noches._

_-Espera. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a la sala?_

_-Claro _–sonrojada, con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, tratando de controlarse- _Henry, que tengas buena noche. Nos veremos más tarde._

_-Buenas noches, Juri. Y buena suerte, Takato._

Sólo escuchó cerrar la puerta. Enfocó su atención en la grabación de la reciente reunión. Todo quedó grabado con gran nitidez y audio. Sería el registro de un memorable momento de sus vidas.

Henry, contrario a sus precoces amigos, no sentía en su interior la necesidad de una novia. Su todavía en desarrollo mente analítica no le permitía comprender lo que significa enamorarse, el sentir "mariposas en el estómago", sonrojarse y soñar con el primer amor. No había llegado su momento y esperaría hasta encontrar a la niña indicada. Sólo hasta entonces, por ahora disfrutaría al máximo su niñez.

En los pasillos del edificio, unos pasos acelerados rompían el silencio del descanso de sus habitantes. Rika estaba enojada y Ryo le seguía muy de cerca.

_-Rika, espera _–pidió en voz baja por respeto a sus vecinos-

_-¿Para qué? ¡No quiero verte, eres un pervertido!_

_-No alces la voz. Deja de actuar como una niña y escúchame._

_-Soy una niña, ¿sabías?_

_-Ya no lo eres _–aquellas palabras aparentemente sin sentido la detuvieron-_. Desde hace tiempo dejaste de ser una niña. Para mí has dejado de serlo. Ya no puedo verte como una niña._

La pelirroja de ardiente temperamento guardó silencio y se giró para confrontarlo.

_-¿Qué tonterías __dices? No puedes verme todavía de otra manera porque aún no soy una mujer _–se giró a su derecha y se detuvo frente al ventanal, mirando hacia la ciudad-

_-Puede que estés en lo cierto, pero tampoco eres una niñita de 9 años. Ya no eres esa niña molesta a la que gané en el duelo. Sigues siendo quisquillosa y muy terca, pero _–con pasos lentos se acercó a ella para atraparla suavemente entre sus fuertes brazos-

_-Ryo…_

_-Calla. Sólo escúchame _–pidió con su tono de voz más suave y varonil-_ Esto tienes que saberlo hoy, y tú decidirás qué hacer al respecto. Estás en lo correcto al pensar que aún eres una niña, pero en lo más profundo de tu persona has cambiado, madurado y crecido. Tú ya eres una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Eres una chica fuerte y valiente, decidida, tenaz… pero… tú eres… eres…_

_-Dime, por favor _–su voz, hasta ahora lo desconocía, adoptó un tono casi acariciante-

-Supo que iba por buen camino. Tomó aire- _Eres hermosa, Rika. Me gustas. No te asustes, por favor. Estoy siendo completamente honesto respecto a lo que siento por ti. He hecho todo lo posible, incluidas muchas locuras para demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Para mi no eres mi rival ni mi compañera. Eres alguien más. Lo eres desde hace tiempo. No comprendo esto en su totalidad, pero sé que es verdadero. Me gustas. Te quiero _– el silencio se hizo de nuevo presente en la penumbra del lugar-

Ella se giró para verlo a la cara. Aunque algo loco, Ryo era ya un hombre. No sólo físicamente. Sus palabras evidenciaban los frutos de la madurez, el crecimiento y la experiencia.

_-Tampoco comprendo lo que me está pasando, pero poco a poco me he dado cuenta. Esto es muy nuevo para mí. No cabe duda que tú y yo somos muy diferentes y siempre competimos para ser los mejores. Eso ya no importa. En todo este tiempo me obsesioné con esa estúpida competencia, cuando en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en ti, también temí pensar que era una más de tus bromas. Y si algo sé como mujer es saber si los sentimientos son sinceros. No quiero admitirlo, pero lo son. _

_-Debes saber algo más. Cuando luchamos contra el D-Reaper y me otorgaste la fuerza de Sakuyamon, en el momento de recibirla sentí algo más profundo, más fuerte y más hermoso. ¿O me equivoco?_

_-Odio cuando tienes razón _–sonrió- _Sí, supongo que no pude evitarlo. No sólo te di nuestra fuerza, también en ella iban mi deseo de protegerte y también lo que siento por ti. Ryo, odio admitirlo _–ambos rieron en sigilo-_, aunque a veces colmes mi paciencia, también me gustas… no, también te quiero _–respondió finalmente, bellamente sonrojada- _Bien, dí algo._

-El chico de ojos azules sonrió con satisfacción y felicidad- _Muchas gracias, Rika Makino _–y con suavidad, conociendo la inexperiencia de su "novia", depositó un beso en aquellos rosados labios que le recibieron ansiosos y anhelantes. Sin dejar su suavidad pero usando su experiencia, acarició con su lengua los labios de Rika, quien asombrada abrió un poco la boca y pudo sentir la lengua del chico, profundizando el beso y disfrutando su sabor. Emocionada ante su primer beso, lo abrazó con fuerza.

La necesidad de oxígeno los hizo romper el contacto, sólo unos centímetros los separaban.

_-Tendremos que esperar un poco más para regresar._

_-Sí, ellos tienen que decir también lo que sienten. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en tu cuarto? ¿Por qué tenías los pantalones abajo?_

_-Fue un estúpido accidente, enserio._

_-Tonto _–dijo divertida. Se abrazaron nuevamente-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, Takato y Juri se mantenían en el más profundo silencio:

_-Takato, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir._

_-No, por favor, espera. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

_-Llevas mucho tiempo conmigo y no has abierto la boca. Si algo no me caracteriza es la paciencia._

_-Tú tampoco me has dicho lo que me susurraste en la cena, jeje._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Pero primero tienes que hablar tú. _

_-Ya, es ahora o nunca. Juri _–tomó las manos de su mejor amiga, provocándole un sonrojo-_ Estoy decidido a que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarme a correr, así que por favor escúchame. Juri _–a ella le gustaba escuchar su nombre de labios de él-_, siempre te consideré mi mejor amiga, una niña muy especial. Pero últimamente todo ha cambiado. Justo antes de la pelea final contra el D-Reaper te escuché llamándome. En ese momento mi corazón tembló y supe que no descansaría hasta rescatarte. No me importó arriesgar mi vida con tal de verte de nuevo junto a mí. Y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido y moriríamos, la fuerza de la amistad obró un milagro, se transformó en un poder aún más grande que me permitió rescatarte. Lo que quiero decir es que no quería ser el héroe que salvara al mundo, yo quería… yo quiero ser tu héroe hoy, mañana, siempre. ¿Para qué salvar el mundo si tú no…_

Los suaves dedos de Juri tocaron sus labios y fue suficiente para silenciarlo. Temió lo peor, que perdería su amistad y su cariño, todo lo especial que pudo ser no sería… pero en eso la chica habló.

_-Takato, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para escucharte decir esto. Hablas como un hombre seguro de lo que sientes. Yo también hablaré como una mujer segura de lo que siento, pero mis palabras murieron en el momento de escucharte. No sabía que tu transformación final se debió a lo que sientes por mí. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme, y gracias a ti yo también opté seguir viviendo y decidí luchar. Tenías razón, fue la esperanza, la esperanza de volverte a ver la que mantuvo con vida e hizo posible el milagro. En el momento de estar en tus brazos supe que te quería más que a un amigo. Eres mi persona especial. Y quiero estar contigo siempre. _

_-¡¿De verdad?!_

_-¡Sí! _

Las palabras estuvieron de más. Con la inexperiencia de la inocencia y la gracia del amor infantil, se besaron. Fue una suave caricia, breve pero vibrante. Sus rostros felices se tiñeron de un gracioso color cereza.

_-Juri, ahora dime lo que me susurraste._

_-Recuerdas que me pediste no perder la esperanza de volver a ver a Leomon. Mira_ –del bolsillo del pantalón extrajo su digivice-_, lo descubrí hace un par de días._

En la pequeña pantalla de plasma parpadeaba un huevo con manchas color ocre. Evidentemente no tardaría en abrirse. Takato se alegró con Juri.

_-Juri, esto significa que…_

_-¡Lo sé, y ahora soy dos veces feliz! Él regresa, y tú estarás conmigo siempre._

_-Juri _–miró a su novia con rostro travieso-_ ¿otro?_

_-¡Otro! _–Este beso igual de inexperto e ingenuo, sin embargo, duró aún más.

Tan concentrados estuvieron que no prestaron atención a los ojos que los veían divertidos. Ryo y Rika, tomados de la mano, entraron muy sigilosamente, y para no romper aquella magia, se retiraron hacia el pasillo de las recámaras.

_-Se ven tan lindos. Aún son unos niños _–comentó Rika- _Ryo, de una vez te diré que no esperes que me comporte así._

_-Descuida, pero sólo cuando no estemos solos, entonces sí._

_-Lo pensaré. Hasta mañana _–le guiñó un ojo-

_-Hasta mañana _–y se besaron antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Ryo sonrió satisfecho, logró su hazaña más grande: conquistar a la reina Digimon.

En la sala de estar, los dos pequeños enamorados terminaron su beso. Un bostezo de Juri les hizo darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Recorrieron el mismo camino que sus amigos.

_-Bien, entonces, hasta mañana, Juri._

_-Sí, hasta mañana. Dulces sueños _–y se besaron por tercera ocasión-

Juri se acostó sin hacer el menor ruido en el futón de la izquierda. Rika aún estaba despierta.

_-¿Qué tal te fue?_

_-Maravilloso. Fue tan tierno y dulce. ¿Y a ti?_

_-Muy bien, fue mejor de lo que pensé. Ryo sí que sabe besar _–las dos amigas rieron- _Buenas noches, Juri._

_-Buenas noches._

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto cercano, justo cuando Takato se disponía a acostarse:

_-Qué tal te fue. Ryo ya me contó su hazaña._

_-Sí. Y no mientas, Takato, Rika y yo los vimos._

_-¿Qué? _–Sonrojado- _Ya qué importa. Por fin me pude decirle lo que siento, y ella me correspondió. Soy el niño más afortunado del mundo._

_-Sin duda. Bien, será mejor que descansemos o mañana ustedes llegarán tarde. Hasta mañana chicos._

_-Hasta mañana _–Henry apagó su cámara y se cubrió con la sábana-

_-Hasta mañana. Y gracias por todo _–a los escasos minutos, Takato quedó profundamente dormido-

Y aquella pijamada tuvo el final perfecto. Sin duda alguna, la recordarían durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Continuará…

Y así, nos acercamos al capítulo final, y les prometo que habrá una sorpresa, aunque tendrán que esperar un poco. Les agradezco su recibimiento y a quienes hayan leido, en especial a Juri Di Lammemmor -si lo escribí mal, discúlpame- que ha seguido mi historia desde el principio. Sin más que decir, nos estaremos leyendo dentro de un tiempo, hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo final: La promesa de un milagro**

Serían las siete y media de la mañana. Un par de traviesos ojos castaños se abrieron al nuevo día. Quiso seguir descansando, total, era sábado y preocuparse por las tareas escolares no cruzó por su mente. Pero recordó su promesa de traer a temprana hora a su ahora novia de regreso a casa, y lo mismo se aplicó a él. Salió del saco de dormir, estirándose y bostezando en silencio, porque Henry aún dormía y Ryo no estaba. Y en silencio, salió de la habitación.

Entró al cuarto de baño para lavar su cara y humedecer su revuelto cabello. No tardó en salir y encontrarse con una linda niña que le sonreía aún adormilada.

_-Buenos días, Takato._

_-Buenos días, Juri _–se dieron el primer beso del día- _¿Dormiste bien?_

_-Sí, muchas gracias. Espero que tú también _–entró al baño e hizo la misma acción que su pequeño novio- _Mucho mejor, en cuanto llegue a casa iré directo a la ducha. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Rika?_

_-Supongo dos alternativas: Se levantó y se fue sin despedirse, o está con Ryo en alguna parte._

_-Espero que estén juntos, sería muy romántico _–en ese preciso momento sintió los delgados brazos del chico rodearla y acercarla a su cuerpo- _Takato._

_-Supuse que te gustaría, nuestro primer abrazo como novios, jeje. Espero y sean muchos _–sonrió juguetonamente-

_-Yo también, de verdad._

Permanecieron así por un momento, en silencio. Unos pasos se acercaron, eran sus amigos.

_-Buenos días, chicos._

_-¡Hola, buenos días! _–Respondió muy animado sin romper el abrazo- _Madrugaron._

_-Él me hizo madrugar, estaba soñando…_

_-Conmigo _–completó el tamer legendario, recibiendo un suave codazo y contestó estrechando aún más el abrazo- _Pero así pudimos ver un hermoso amanecer. Y ustedes se ven muy bien juntos. ¡Felicidades!_

_-Gracias, Ryo _–respondió Juri- _Espero que nos volvamos a reunir con más frecuencia, sería divertido. Y esperemos que en la siguiente reunión Henry ya tenga una novia _–la pareja de niños rieron-

_-Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero yo debo cumplir la promesa de regresar sana y salva a esta señorita a su casa. Quería esperar a Henry, pero por lo visto… jeje._

_-No importa. Le diremos cuando despierte. Nosotros nos quedaremos más tiempo. Total, mi reina Digimon no tiene horario de regreso._

_-¡No exageres, también quiero llegar a mi casa! Tengo hambre _

_-No te preocupes, sé cocinar, ¡jaja!_

_-Nosotros nos vamos. Muchas gracias por la reunión, me divertí mucho._

_-A ustedes por venir. Estaremos en contacto. Hasta luego._

_-¡Hasta luego! _–Tras calzar sus zapatos, la joven pareja cerró la puerta-

-_Sin duda ellos son una linda pareja. Aunque ni ellos ni nosotros comprendamos todavía qué significa el amor _–aseguró Rika sin romper el contacto con su novio-

-_Pero si estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo, comprenderemos qué significa. Bien, después de almorzar te llevaré a tu casa y en la tarde te veré de nuevo._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Nuestra primera cita como novios. Te invitaré al cine, iremos a cenar y después daremos un largo paseo por Tokio._

_-Me parece perfecto. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Estás loco._

_-Sí _–la besó con suavidad-_ pero loco por ti._

_-Me enloqueces, Ryo._

Hacía media hora que amaneció, y las personas ya transitaban con prisa hacia sus trabajos a pesar de ser fin de semana. Los dos niños enamorados caminaron tranquilos y en silencio entre los usuarios del subterráneo de Shinjuku. Nada les preocupó, sólo vivían ese momento, y el sueño aún no se desvanecía completamente de sus cuerpos. Takato reprimió el impulso, pero Juri simplemente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se quedó dormida. Él simplemente la miró sonriendo.

El trayecto de regreso a la estación oeste fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones.

_-Juri, despierta _–dijo moviendo su hombro con suavidad-

_-¿Ya llegamos? _–ante la afirmación de su novio, ella se levantó y frotó sus ojos para desperezarse-

No hubo palabras. Los dos niños se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la estación con rumbo hacia la casa de Juri.

_-Takato, ¿crees que volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos Digimon?_

_-¡Claro que sí! Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero estoy seguro que algún día nos reencontraremos y nunca nos volveremos a separar _–auguró con el naciente espíritu de un profeta- _La prueba está en tus manos, Juri. _

_-Tienes razón. En verdad esto es tan emocionante que –_su mirada inocente brilló convencida y segura- _me parece increíble. Con frecuencia pienso que fue un hermoso sueño._

_-Los sueños, como la imaginación, son nuestros grandes poderes. Nuestra fe los hace una realidad. Yo no pierdo la esperanza. ¡Lo creo profundamente!_

-_Y yo puedo sentirlo. En verdad crees en lo que dices, no sólo son palabras. Yo también creo. Creo en un futuro reencuentro, como también en lo que siento por ti _–concluyó con un gracioso sonrojo-

_-Yo también. Tal vez aún seamos muy pequeños para comprender lo que sentimos, pero no lo hace menos especial. Pero si tú lo quieres, Juri, y si así lo deseas lo descubriremos juntos._

La pequeña se giró para quedar frente a frente, en un encuentro de miradas cargadas de luz, inocencia y seguridad. Un abrazo como símbolo de su unión, un juramento implícito, una declaración intitulada de un naciente amor. Un beso risueño, candoroso y silencioso selló aquellas palabras nacidas del corazón.

_-Así será, te lo prometo, Takato._

_-También te lo prometo, Juri. _

Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a la residencia Kato.

_-Bien, aquí estamos. Muchas gracias por todo, Takato._

_-Soy yo quien debe agradecerte por la oportunidad que nos hemos dado. _

En esos precisos momentos, se abrió la puerta.

_-Ah, por fin llegaron, niños._

_-Hola Papá, buenos días._

_-Buenos días, señor Kato. Aquí estamos como lo prometí._

_-Muy buenos días, niños. Muy bien hecho, Takato. De ahora en adelante, cuando quieran salir, sólo tienen que decirme._

_-Muchas gracias, señor Kato. Tengo que retirarme, también debo llegar temprano a casa, jeje._

_-Ve con mucho cuidado, Takato. Saluda de mi parte a tus padres. _

_-Así lo haré, hasta pronto. Hasta pronto, Juri._

_-Hasta pronto, Takato _–no hubo beso de despedida, pero no fue necesario. Cuando el corazón lo sabe, todo lo demás sale sobrando-

_-¿Te divertiste, Juri?_

_-¡Si, papá! La pasé muy bien._

_-Me alegro por ti. Quiero escucharlo todo, pero eso será en el desayuno –_padre e hija ingresaron en su hogar. Tal vez ella no lo ignorara: su padre observó un cambio profundo en su hija. Ya no era la niña de hace algunas horas. Seguía siendo su pequeña, pero interiormente se convirtió en una mujer convencida y madura. Se sintió orgulloso y feliz-

Takato corrió por las calles que conocía como atajo hacia su casa. Casi daban las ocho y media y seguramente sus padres le esperaban para desayunar. Apresuró sus pasos.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, el líder de los elegidos se sentía muy feliz. Aquella noche y esta mañana fueron diferentes a cualquiera de su vida, serían las primeras de una larga cadena de experiencias que le aguardarían en las siguientes etapas de su vida. Antes que cualquier niño de su edad, ya había tomado de la mano a la niña de sus sueños, se le había declarado con la ingenuidad de un pequeño y la madurez de un adulto, y lo mejor de todo, dio y recibió su primer beso, que para siempre sería un recuerdo bello y divertido.

Con mucho mayor ímpetu aceleró hacia su casa, pero tomó una desviación por el parque de Shinjuku, aquél memorable espacio donde vivió su mejor amigo y otro yo digital, el sitio de sus primeras batallas y el escenario de la despedida y tal vez del reencuentro.

_-Digo siempre que nos reencontraremos, pero yo sé que Guilmon y yo nunca nos hemos separado. En este mundo o en el otro estamos juntos, en nuestras mentes y en nuestras almas. Somos un único ser, y como tal, nunca nos hemos separado. Algún día estaremos juntos en un mismo mundo, eso es diferente a estar separados. Algún día…_

Pero una presencia olvidada le interrumpió. Sintió su cuerpo rendirse ante la calidez de una fuerza invisible. Sí, no podía ser otra sensación que la fusión suprema, pero ¿por qué ocurría sin su par digital? La respuesta ya no importó.

Se dejó llevar, dejó fluir la luz de su interior, con la cual se fusionó.

Sus ojos, cerrados por impulso, se abrieron lentamente.

_-¿Qué pasó? _–Levitó en una atmósfera acogedora y poderosa, pero muy conocida. Sintió su cuerpo desnudo, y el poder de la energía del fuego protegerle en esfera vital. Entonces lo supo- _¡No puedo creerlo!_

Rodeado por sus juguetones amigos digignomos, se descubrió en el mundo digital, flotando sobre la atmósfera y la frontera entre los universos. Contempló boquiabierto aquella maravilla, cuál éxtasis místico, a semejanza de las regiones celestiales. Continuó contemplando, sin preocuparse por el transcurso del tiempo ni el movimiento del espacio.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y al abrirlos se descubrió de regreso en su mundo, con un vestigio de aura luminosa que se desvaneció al materializarse por completo. Aquello en definitiva no fue un sueño, sino la consumación de un milagro. De nuevo, incomparable con todo, su ser se inundó de felicidad.

El fenómeno apenas duró un par de minutos, pero en el mundo humano el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera. Miró su reloj: ¡Diez de la mañana!

_-¡Ahh! ¡¡Estoy en problemas!! _–y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas dieron-

Cuando finalmente puso un pie en su casa:

_-¡Takato, llegas tarde!_

_-¡Lo siento mucho mamá! ¡De verdad lo lamento! Pero tuve que acompañar a Juri a su casa como acordé con su padre._

_-Entonces eres un novio responsable, Takato _–bromeó el comprensivo padre-

_-¡Sí, papá! _–Ahora sus padres fueron los sorprendidos-_¡Tengo hambre! _–Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno de pan y leche, y subir a su habitación-

_-No te comas todo el pan _–su madre no terminó de creer lo que escuchó_- Fue tan rápido, ahora nuestro hijo tiene una novia _–pese a su desconcierto, se sintió muy feliz por su primogénito- _Cielos, está creciendo asombrosamente rápido._

_-Nuestro hijo siempre será nuestro pequeño, y siempre tendrá corazón de niño. Tarde o temprano, algún día maduraría, era inevitable. Pero nunca lo dejaremos solo, querida. _–Aseguró sólidamente su esposo-

_-Cuando tenga dudas, le aconsejaremos y ayudaremos. Y él, lo sé, se hará cargo de todo. Es capaz de grandes proezas. Lo sé, cariño._

Orgullo por una primera formación excelente, y profundo amor hacia su descendiente.

Tras consumir su desayuno, el líder de los Tamers aplazó su baño. No podía dejar de pensar en lo recientemente ocurrido.

_-Sigo sorprendido. Aquello fue real, estoy convencido. Fui testigo del poder de la creación, del que tanto mi papá me ha hablado. Ahora sé que los sueños se hacen realidad y que los milagros existen. Y algún día, nuestras oraciones serán escuchadas y entonces, lo sé… otro milagro ocurrirá _–sonrió convencido y seguro-

Sin duda no lo comprendía todo, pero sus palabras y pensamientos ya no eran los de un niño. Ahora era todo un pequeño gran hombre, el líder ideal y el modelo de héroe perfecto que da todo por los sueños, la vida, la amistad y el amor. Era cuestión de tiempo, condición de esperar, para iniciar, individualmente y con sus seres amados, una nueva etapa y vivir una nueva gran aventura.

**¿Fin?**

Y después de tanto tiempo, por fin pude terminar mi primer fanfic de Digimon Tamers. Tal vez no fue lo que contemplé al principio, sé que fue mucho mejor. Me siento satisfecho con el resultado y con todas las nuevas ideas que inserté en este escrito, que sin dejar de lado mi estilo filosófico y cargado de reflexiones, se conserva fresco y digerible, tal vez no apto para todos, pero disponible para quien lo desee.

Lo prometí. Para quien sepa leer entre líneas, la sorpresa está implícita. Está de más cualquier palabra que diga al respecto. Dejo su descubrimiento como tarea final.

Quiero agradecer en especial a Juri Di Lammermoor, quien siguió mi historia desde el inicio. Prometo que seré recíproco contigo, tu historia "Viaje a las montañas" ya captó mi atención, como lo fue tu tierna historia "Pan de queso", que me inspiró un detalle entre Takato y Juri. Muchas gracias por tu preferencia y tus reviews. Y a todos los lectores anónimos de Fanfiction y a los miembros de que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer mis locuras, jeje.

Por ahora esto sería todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me tomaré un tiempo para descansar, pero les aseguro que continuaré escribiendo fanfiction. No me despido porque por aquí seguiré. Nos "veremos" leyendo.

Atte.:

**Escritor Fantasma/DukemonMCMLXXXV **


End file.
